kingofthehillfandomcom-20200223-history
Texas City Twister
"Texas City Twister" is the fourteenth episode of King of the Hill. It was written by Cheryl Holliday and directed by Jeff Myers. Synopsis Hank loses his cool when he realizes Luanne washed his undergarments with hers. Shortly thereafter, a bill collector arrives at the Hill residence. Hank learns that his niece owes six months back rent for the trailer she abandoned at Shiny Pines Trailer Park. When Hank confronts Luanne, she explains that the trailer tipped over, making it uninhabitable. Anxious to rid himself of his niece, Hank uses a winch to right the toppled trailer. He then tells Peggy it is time for Luanne to leave the house. As Luanne says her emotional final goodbyes, Hank hands her his business card, explaining how it will save her ten percent on all of her propane needs. Hurt by Hank's coldness, Luanne begins crying. Furious, Peggy confronts her husband. She refers to him as a "blockhead" who is unable to express his emotions. In his own unique way, Hank tells his wife to go to hell. Shocked, Peggy climbs into her car and drives Luanne and her belongings to the trailer park. Shortly thereafter, Nancy Gribble appears in a weather alert on T.V. warning of an approaching storm capable of spawning tornadoes. When Nancy mentions that "trailer parks can be hell in a tornado," Hank grows worried. Certain his wife is in grave danger, Hank piles emergency supplies into his truck and, accompanied by Bobby, sets off for the trailer park. Unfortunately, Hank blows a fuel filter along the way, and must fend for himself amongst panicky shoppers at the local Mega Lo Mart as he attempts to purchase a replacement. Meanwhile, Boomhauer and Dale do some tornado chasing in hopes of recording the twister on videotape. Their close encounter with the tornado sends a fifty-gallon drum of pesticide flying out the back of Dale's van. Workers wearing protective suits shut down the highway until the mystery container can be identified. His progress halted by the road block, Hank loses his cool. He hits the gas pedal and continues driving. When Hank reaches the trailer park, the tornado is ominously close. An old woman takes Bobby to a nearby shelter while Hank runs towards the trailers in search of his wife and niece. Hank steps out of the trailer when he hears Peggy's voice calling his name. Through the swirling debris, he sees Peggy waving to him from the shelter. Suddenly, the twister descends from the sky. Hank grabs hold of a telephone pole and, fearing for his life, pours out his soul. He tells Peggy how much she means to him. The tornado passes by, sparing Hank's life but tearing off all of his clothing. An embarrassed Hank covers himself with a small potted cactus and makes his way to the shelter. With the trailer having been destroyed by the storm, Hank realizes Luanne will be living with the family indefinitely. Luanne says that Hank lost everything, even his underwear, while Peggy says that he kept them. (Be aware he is wearing women's clothes.) Before the episode ends, it flashes to his underwear, hanging off a foundation. The twister was a ef5 and the highest peak hit Arlens strip club leveling it, but as soon as it hits shiney pines the tornado is luckily weakened and turns into a ef2. Characters *Hank Hill *Peggy Hill *Bobby Hill *Luanne Platter *Dale Gribble *Jeff Boomhauer *Bill Dauterive *Wheezie (cameo) *Radio Announcer (cameo) Watch Episode Trivia *This episode was nominated for the 1998 Emmy Award for Outstanding Animated Program (For Programming One Hour or Less). *Based on the damage left by the tornado in the trailer park, the tornado was likely an EF1 or EF2. *In a June 24, 2012 airing of this episode on Adult Swim, it mistakenly got a TV-MA rating. This also happened to High Anxiety. *Coincidentally, in western New York on the day after the episode was aired, a line of severe thunderstorms caused tree and powerline damage near Buffalo, along with taking down a cinder block building. However, no tornado touched down. *Before embarking on their trip to the trailer park, Peggy tells Luanne that they had better hurry before "...that Dr. Demento stinks up the airwaves". Dr. Demento was a nationally syndicated radio show that focused on broadcasting novelty tunes. When Peggy and Luanne are later shown driving to the trailer park, the radio is playing a Spike Jones song, indicating that they did not make it to the park in time to avoid the Dr. Demento show's start-time. *The scene where Hank holds onto the pole during the tornado is a reference to the film Twister. Stinger Quote *'Bill:' "I can't hear you!" Goofs * In the scene where Peggy is driving Luanne to the trailer park, Peggy's dress is purple from the side view but when the camera is in front it is green. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes starring Luanne